Pencil Heaven
by F.T.S.I.O
Summary: I'm weird, Sasuke is borderline Serial killer, and Naruto is...I don't even know. But what I do know is these two losers are my best friends and together were going to survive high school. But first, we have to find a freaking pencil.
1. Prolouge

**Warning!**

**This Fanfic contains profane language, misbehaving teenagers, and the over use of the word Pencil. **

**This is just a prolog so all of my other chapters should be Longer.**

* * *

We were all in detention. Again.

Naruto put a tack on a teachers chair, Sasuke is an asshole, and I got caught vandalizing my desk.

I don't see what the big deal was. I mean it's not like I used pen or marker. No I drew a fucking amazing slug with my sparkly green pencil. Speaking of which, where the fuck is it? I know I put it in my red string bag.

Damn it. It's gone. I have no pencil. How am I supposed to write a 1000 word essay without a pencil?

It's only the second week into the school year. I started with like 50 fucking pencils. What the hell happened to all of them?

"Psst,Sasuke" I said jabbing him in the back of his head.

"..."

"Sasuuuukeeee"

"_What_?"

"I lost my pencil"

"So?"

"I need to borrow one"

"Hn, I lost mine as well "

"Hey me too!" Naruto added from across the room.

Him and Sasu-chan wouldn't stop bickering so Ibuki-sensei had to separate them. Now they're just glaring at each other.

Anyway back to the pencils.

Like seriously. Maybe the mice have been eating them. Or maybe there's a kid somewhere in school that has them all and is gonna make us pay to get them back. Or maybe-

"Hey guys, do you think there's a pencil heaven."

"God Sakura, you're an Idiot"

_**"NO TALKING!"**_


	2. Trading and Leaving

**_West wing~_**

* * *

_Like dude what the fuck is with these teachers? They're all 'High school teachers ain't gonna put up with your shit' or 'This is going to be the worst experience in your useless fucking life'. Like are they trying to get us to drop out?_

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" called out my the girls best blond buddy from down the hall.

Waiting for the Hall monitor to finish scolding Naruto for 'Disrupting the peace', the middle-scholar fishes out her lunch box out of her back-pack. Finally Naruto arrives mumbling about 'stupid bushy brows'

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura replies as she leans against her locker.

The blond boy twitches a bit before letting out a nervous giggle. "Well, I just wanted to remind you how much I like having you as my friend"

The pink haired girl raised one slender eye brow (Which was seriously unfair cause Teme and Sakura could do it but he couldn't).

"...Naruto Uzumaki, If you tell me what you did how likely am I to punch you?"

"Uhmm, very likely?"

"Then I don't want to know"

'But-"

"Shut Up"

"OK"

Ignoring their previous conversation the two made their way to Naruto's locker to retrieve his lunch before making their way to the library where their companion was patiently waiting.

* * *

_**The Library~**_

* * *

"Where the fuck have you guys been?" hissed the angry teenager. "You guys are 10 minutes late.

"God Uchiha, you sound like that red-head your brother hangs with." Sakura replied passing Sasuke to sit at _their_ table. "For your information, I had to stay after class to clean the erasers."

"Why'd they make you do that" Naruto said as he opened his (totally cool) frog lunch box to see what his mom packed, extremely disappointed when there was no ramen.

"I couldn't find my pencil so I had to borrow one from the teacher, so she punished me for 'Not being prepared for class' "

"Tch, That's lame" The dark-haired boy sits directly across from Naruto, pulling out an apple and a Turkey sandwich, then placing them in the middle of the table. Naruto does the same with his Ham sandwich and grapes. Finally Sakura adds in her Oreos and grilled cheese.

A few moments of silence and intense stares before the trade-off is made.

The Oreos and Turkey sandwich is snatched up by Naruto. Sasuke grabs the grapes and grilled cheeses, Leaving Sakura with the apple and ham sandwich.

Just before the blond shoves the heaven-sent desserts into his mouth, he asks a surprisingly good question.

"How comes our moms pack stuff they know we don't like and the wonder why we trade it?"

"Shut up and eat your fucking cookies Uzumaki"

* * *

_**North wing~**_

* * *

Making their way back to their class rooms the trio was in a comfortable silence. They reached the two boys math class, but before they said their goodbyes a rather loud voice interrupted them.

"MY QUEEN! REMOVE THYSELF FROM THESE PEASENTS AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE OUR KINGDOM."

That is Lee Rocq, Sakura's long time admirer, Rival of Sasuke and Naruto (Or at least that's how he sees them), and most importantly, The #1 hall monitor at this lovely middle school.

"Wha?"

"Hn, he wants to walk Sakura to class. Duh"

"Shut up Teme"

"Why don't you make me Dobe"

"Maybe I will"

"Ha I'd like to see you try"

"I can cause I'm way better than you!"

"Are not"

"Are too! Tell him Sakura"

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Saskue, where'd Sakura go?"

"A-ah S-s-sakura-c-chan left w-when y-y-you g-g-guys s-s-started f-f-fight-t-ting" said a meek voice from behind the two arguing boys. Turning around they saw it was Hinata Hyuuga, a nice, shy girl who always helps Naruto with his math home work.

"Man! Hinata-chan, please tell me she didn't leave with busy brows"

"S-s-she did"

"COME ON SASUKE WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER!"

* * *

_**The Front Gate~**_

* * *

"I can't believe him! I mean how could Naruto get suspended when we have less than 5 weeks left of school? He's wasting our precious time together sitting on his ass, eating ramen and playing Halo!"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_COME ON SASUKE WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"_

_Sprinting down the hall Naruto made his way to the poor defenseless Haruno in hopes of rescuing her from the spandex wearing freak. In his rush he didn't see the teacher coming around the corner with a huge stack of papers in her hand. Lets just say it ended with Naruto sprawled on the floor buried in report cards._

"And they found out he was the one that replace the sugar in the teacher's lounge with salt."

"Ugh! He did that without us? That jerk! Whatever we don't need him, me and you can have fun all by our selves"

.

.

.

"Sakura, I kinda got suspended too..."

"_What for_"

"Late to class for the third time this week and talking back to the teacher"

.

.

.

.

"...Well how many days do you think drawing on the board with the teachers lipstick will get me?"

* * *

I've decided to make Lee's Last Name Rocq instead of Rock. Don't ask why. The first Few Chapter's will be in middle school to give me time to show their relationships with themselves and others before entering high school.


End file.
